


Techno-thing

by Revasnaslan



Series: Anemones and Day Lilies [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 01:23:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15061985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revasnaslan/pseuds/Revasnaslan
Summary: Keith helps Pidge with her work... or at least, tries to help.





	Techno-thing

**Author's Note:**

> a prompt from my tumblr!!

Keith stared at Pidge's pile of gadgets, trying to figure out where that techno-thing was located that she wanted him to grab. What had she called it? A roto-something-or-other… Keith couldn’t remember what exactly she said, and she certainly didn’t describe it. How was he supposed to know what it looked like?

“Keith!” Pidge called from the other side of the room. “What’s taking so long?”

Looking over the gadgets again, Keith grabbed the nearest one before hurrying back over to where Pidge was sitting, nose deep in her latest project. Nervously, he held out the tool, hoping he had grabbed the right one in his haste. However, it seemed he had not. Pidge only glanced at the tool before she started snickering.

“That’s not a rotoblade, Keith,” she said, taking the tool from him and turning it over in her hands. “It looks kind of like a scalpel, with a plasma blade… I need it to cut through this metal.”

“Oh. Sorry,” Keith mumbled sheepishly.

“No problem,” Pidge said, getting up and taking him by the hand. “C’mon. I’ll show you what it looks like.”

Keith managed a smile as he followed Pidge without any arguments. “Okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: [revasnaslan](http://revasnaslan.tumblr.com/)


End file.
